


lay your hands on me

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Eighties, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, Small Towns, Virginity Kink, awkward dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Boys like Thor aren’t supposed to like boys like Stephen. And yet, here they were, sitting together in the back of Stephen’s pickup, in the middle of a corn field, drinking beer that Thor snuck from his house, staring at the stars. Sitting less than an inch apart from each other.Straight out of a cheesy teen movie, if people made movies about boys who were completely desperate to kiss other boys.





	lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is incredibly self-indulgent. 
> 
> stephen and thor are about 18-19 in this fic and their looks are heavily inspired by their avengers academy designs. here's [stephen](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/9b/af/a19bafa62a1328b3b26954375a6b11c4.png) and here's[ thor](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/avengers-academy/images/7/72/Thor_Arrives.png/revision/latest?cb=20170705010546).
> 
> tho, if i'm being honest, i imagined teen thor looking more like[ this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dexterslab/images/e/e6/Valhallen_from_Rasslor.png/revision/latest?cb=20150514013553)
> 
> title from lay your hands on me by the thompson sisters
> 
> as always, kudos and comments = ♡♡♡ lots of love and more fics from me ♡♡♡

This was not how Stephen expected the night to go at all.

He’d only agreed to this because Thor looked so excited after getting an A- in his chemistry test that he wanted to return the favor for all the recent weeks Stephen had spent tutoring him. It was the kind thing to do, even if he doubted that they would have much to talk about. Thor was... well, he wasn’t in Stephen’s “crowd”. 

Stephen was a nerd, through and through. He was part of the chess club, a mathlete,  _ and _ he had scheduled  _ Dungeons and Dragons _ games with Mordo and Wong tomorrow. He tried to look cool, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone behind his longer black hair, bang covering one of his eyes that he recently bleached until it was white, or with his fake piercings. He only wore those in school, his dad would totally  _ freak  _ if he saw him with eyeliner and piercings. He already freaked out enough from seeing Stephen with painted black nails, worrying that he might be gay. Stephen was well aware he was bisexual. Not in practice, at least.

Thor, on the other hand, was Stephen’s total opposite. The foreign exchange student (from somewhere in Scandinavia... maybe Iceland?) was the classic dreamboat: blue eyes, long blonde hair, muscles that made every girl in his class swoon at the sight of him. It was like he belonged in Hollywood or Hawaii, God knows what brought him to Nebraska. A fucking star player in the football team, for christ’s sake. Boys like Thor aren’t supposed to like boys like Stephen. And yet, here they were, sitting together in the back of Stephen’s pickup, in the middle of a corn field, drinking beer that Thor snuck from his house, staring at the stars. 

Sitting less than an inch apart from each other.

Straight out of a John Hughes movie, if John Hughes made movies about boys who were completely desperate to kiss other boys.

Stephen took a sip of his beer bottle and grimaced for the fourth time. It was the same bottle Thor had given him since they got here, while the other man was probably on his third or fourth like it was nothing.

“Are you alright, Stephen?” Thor asked, deep voice snapping him out of his train of thought. It made him jealous of his own slightly cracking voice. 

“Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was asking if you would like some water instead.” Thor gestured at the drink in his hand. “I don’t believe you’ve acquired the taste.”

Stephen let out a nervous laugh. “Nah, I just prefer the stronger stuff.” He lied. Truth be told, this was only his second time drinking. His first was when he sneaked some whiskey from his dad with Wong in tenth grade. But Thor clearly looked through his lie and took away the beer from his hand, handing him a water bottle instead. “It’s important to stay hydrated.”

Always the jock.

“Y-Yeah. True. How come I haven’t seen you drink anything but that shit since we got here?” Stephen said, struggling to open his bottle of water.

Thor took that away from him too and opening it with ease, speaking as he handed it back to Stephen. “I can take it, I assure you.” He let out a hearty laugh. “I have been meaning to ask, what’s the song that’s playing right now?”

“Disorder, Joy Division... Unknown Pleasures, 1979.” He added quietly, unable to resist, and pretending like he didn’t know that this was the second time the playlist he made just for tonight has played. Like he didn’t spend the entirety of the morning desperately making the perfect tracklist for tonight, eyeing Thor whenever a new song started for his reaction. He seemed to be enjoying it, then again, Thor always looked glad to be here, no matter where “here” was. 

“I like it. I admit I don’t listen to a lot of music like the kind you do. Though Loki seems quite fond of it.” 

Stephen snorted. “Your brother listens to The Cure  _ exclusively _ .” Finding a good chance to bring it up, Stephen’s eyes went wide, pretending like he just remembered what he was about to say. “I actually made you a copy. Y’know, if you want it. Thought if I could teach you about chem I could also teach you a bit about music too.” 

He handed the cassette to Thor, which looked even smaller his hands, and Stephen already had pretty big hands from what he’d been told.  _ Oh my god, Stephen, stop thinking about his hands. Stop being so obvious.  _

Thor stared at it for a second and placed it aside next to his things. “Thank you. I’ll listen to it properly once we get to your home.”

“ _ We _ ?”  Stephen almost squeaked.

“I assumed I would stay the night with you. We are in your property. This is your car.”

Stephen took a sip of water and looked down at his boots. “R-Right. Yeah, that should be fine.”

And once again they were surrounded by awkward silence. Well, awkward on Stephen’s end. As always, Thor just looked happy to be here, and chucked the new empty bottle to the cornfield, completely out of sight, possibly hard enough that it left the property. Stephen whistled, impressed, though not by Thor’s throw but more by how he could see the side of Thor’s chest when he lifted his arm, it helped that he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt too. 

Stephen frowned at himself again. He had to stop fantasizing about things that weren’t going to happen.

Fuck, what if he made a move on Thor and the guy beat him to a pulp, or worse? What if Thor told the entire school? What if his parents found out and kicked him out of the house before he could even go to college? He had to stop this before he tried anything stupid and reckless.

“Hey, Thor, can we go back? I’m starting to feel kinda bad.” Stephen lied. “Must be the uh... underaged drinking, I guess.” 

Thor looked very concerned, which almost made Stephen feel weak at the knees when he pressed a hand to Stephen’s face to taste his temperature. “You do not feel or look ill. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, you know... probably just need some rest.” 

“The night is still young. And I did bring a blanket.” Thor gestured at the thick duvet they were sitting on that he had, in fact, brought for the occasion. It almost made the back of his pickup feel comfortable, almost. “You can rest on it if you want.”

Unable to come up with an excuse for that, Stephen nodded dumbly and laid down next to Thor, eyes fixed on the stars above him. Thor did the same, resting his hands at his chest and sighing in contempt at the sight. At least from this angle, he could distract himself from Thor, even if he could feel the heat radiating off the body next to him, and had barely accepted the fact that he was laying next to Thor out in the open on what felt like the cheesiest country date ever oh god  _ oh god oh god -- _

“Is that better?”

Stephen eyed the view above him. “Yeah. It is.”

Thor hummed. “This is nice. We could do this more often.”

Stephen almost choked on his own spit. “Really? I thought this was going to be a one off thing.”

“Why would you think that?”

“You just wanted me to help you in chemistry. You got your A, right? You don’t need me anymore.” Stephen said.

“...There are other chemistry tests in our future you can help me with.” 

Stephen gritted his teeth. “I know you’re not an idiot, Thor. You have a B in chem, you don’t actually need tutoring.”

He didn’t mean to snap, but it was true. The fact that Thor would hire  _ him  _ as a tutor was baffling in itself. Thor’s family was loaded, they could afford the best student in the state if they wanted to. 

“I guess I was too subtle about it.”

“About what? That this is some elaborate prank to make fun of the class nerd? What’s gonna happen, are Wilson and Barnes gonna jump out of the corn and dump water on me or something? Slash my tires?... Again.” Stephen huffed, probably rambling but at this point he didn’t care. “I know the guys on your team don’t like me that much but I didn’t think you would --”

“Strange, you are aware that this is a date, right?”

Stephen felt like he was short-circuiting.

“What?”

“This is a date. Why else would I ask you to take me to the middle of a field to sit in a truck alone?”

“To... drink beer in secret?”

“Ha! My father had us drinking vodka when I was three years old. I don’t need to hide my drinking. No, Stephen, I wanted to spend more time with you.”

Stephen now realized that Thor had turned to face him, leaning his head on his arm and looming over Stephen’s flushed face. “That is, of course, if you want to. But like you said, I’m not an idiot. I know the way you have been staring at me.”

Stephen’s voice cracked. “You do?”

“Yes. You stare at my arms during class and during your tutoring. ‘Tis why I picked this shirt in the first place.” Thor flexed beside him for good measure, making all the blood on Stephen’s body rush down to his dick. 

“Yeah. I mean, they’re nice to look at.” Stephen gulped. “S-So, uh... a date? This is a date?”

“Yes, if you wish it to be.”

“Yep. Yes! That would be... cool.”  _ Ugh. He is so bad at this.  _ Stephen tried to apologize for being so awkward, but he felt Thor’s hand come up to his face again, except this time his hair was being swept away gently from covering his other eye. 

“You are sweating.”

“Well, a hot football player just told me we’re on a date when I thought this was all a ploy to kick my ass. I think I have a reason to.” Stephen wriggled where he laid, his entire body feeling warmer than usual. His hand carefully moved up to where Thor’s kept toying with his hair, and held him, feeling oddly brave. This could all still be a prank, but fuck was he not going to lose a chance to hold Thor’s hand, even if it resulted in him losing a tooth. “I didn’t know you were gay... or, uh --”

“I like  _ people _ , Strange.” Thor accepted Stephen’s touch and lowered their hands, settling it between their bodies, practically the only thing keeping them from resting chest to chest. “I like you. I think you are very odd and very interesting.” 

“ _ O-Oh _ . Well, um, I think you’re cool and --”  _ Don’t say hot. Compliment his personality.  _ “-- big.”  _ Fuck. _

“Well, I was going to refrain from complimenting your appearance to be respectful, but if you insist. I’ve been staring at your ass just as much as you’ve been ogling at my arms.” 

Stephen’s grip on Thor’s hand tightens and he feels himself move closer to the other man, almost by his body’s own volition. “You have?”

“Yes. It’s quite nice. I guess this lessens the fact that I also find your eyes very beautiful, and --”

“Thor?”

“Yes?” 

“Please kiss me.” 

He saw the other man’s lips curve up to a smile. “As you wish.” And suddenly Thor’s mouth was against his own, trying to be slow and gentle, holding Stephen by the back of his neck to pull him closer but Stephen doesn’t want slow and gentle. He opens his mouth further, hoping Thor gets the hint. He does, slipping a hint of tongue to Stephen’s mouth. Every kiss leaves a taste of beer in his mouth and Stephen wraps his arms around Thor’s neck as Thor hold him by his hips, his hands almost completely engulfing them. 

Stephen pulls away from the kiss, eyes still closed and lips covered in spit when he realizes that he just kissed a boy. A  _ boy.  _ And this was only the third kiss he’d ever had in his life. (Well, second kiss with a boy and fourth, technically, but that time with Wong doesn’t count.)

“Thor, I... I haven’t -- I’ve never done this with another guy.” Stephen admitted.

“And with a woman?”

He shook his head, face probably beet red by now.

Thor rubbed his hand up and down the sides of Stephen’s chest. “It’s alright. We do not have to if you don’t want to.”

“But I do.” 

Thor’s hand stopped for a moment and lowered back to Stephen’s hips, fingertips grazing the sliver of skin between hem of Stephen’s jeans and his t-shirt, probably feeling goosebumps. Stephen lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and lowered his own hands over Thor’s chest, trying to hold back every bodily impulse telling him to cup the guy’s pecs. “What would you like?”

Stephen paused. He didn’t actually... know what he could do. Well, he knew in theory, and he’d has a Playgirl magazine he stole under his bed that gave him some ideas, but it wasn’t like that was for gay guys, either. Stephen cleared his throat, “Uh, whatever you want.”

Thor seemed to get the hint, at least. He leaned in to kiss Stephen again, this time slipping a hand underneath Stephen’s shirt as he did. His thumb grazed one of Stephen’s nipples and gasped against Thor’s mouth, already embarrassingly half-hard at the touch but trying to keep his hips apart from Thor so he wouldn’t know. Or maybe Thor was hard already too? Could he stop the kiss to check or would that be too weird? 

“Relax, Strange. I can feel you thinking from here.” Thor laughed as he pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look through his pocket for a hair band. Stephen watched as Thor sat up and did his hair in a sort of messy ponytail.

“Can you take off your shirt?” Stephen blurted out, feeling the blood drain from his face as he realized what he said. 

Thor smiled. “Only if you do the same.”

They both did as told except Stephen had to stop halfway through, his arms still in the sleeves of his shirt because he was too distracted by the sight of Thor’s chest and abdomen to really focus. He’d seen Thor shirtless before only once, when he had to watch his little sister at track and field practice while the football team was training at the same time. Seeing it in up close and for  _ him _ was a little disorienting, to say the least.  _ He has a six pack. Are you fucking kidding me? _

Thor helped Stephen with his clothes and continued to kiss Stephen despite his sudden trance. Thor’s lips moved from the corner of Stephen’s jaw, to the curve of Stephen’s neck, one hand holding the back of Stephen’s neck steady while the smaller man squirmed beneath him.

“Don’t leave any marks.” 

He heard Thor chuckle then softly bite at Stephen’s shoulder playfully. “I won’t. Not one you can’t hide, at least.”

Stephen let out a very embarrassing sound at that.  _ “Fuck.” _

Thor’s mouth went even lower, making the man adjust himself over the blanket so that he could be at eye level with Stephen’s chest, paler and thinner than his own. He almost doubled over at the feeling of Thor lips over his nipple and him toying with the other with his thumb. He knew that girls apparently liked it when this was done to them -- well, most girls... Christine didn’t like it that much -- but he didn’t realize it could feel this good. “Th-Thor...”

“Do you like this?”

“Yeah.”

Thor hummed and continued, moving his mouth to the other pink nub to distract Stephen from the fact that he was undoing his zipper. Stephen didn’t realize how tight they were just then and groaned. “Wait, wait -- Thor, I wanna touch you too.”

Thor moved up to meet Stephen’s eyes. “By all means.”

Stephen gulped and reached down between them, hands shaking as he tried to undo the buttons on Thor’s jeans. The other man didn’t help, but he watched him with an odd fondness that was always on his face, as if they had all the time in the world. He managed to lower Thor’s jeans to his thighs, with only a pair of white briefs separating him from Thor’s cock. He gulped before lowering those as well, already hyper-aware of the clear size difference between the two of them in... well, everything.

“Thor...” Stephen breathed.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t bite.” Thor said. 

It managed to ease the tension a bit and Stephen mustered up the courage to lower Thor’s underwear and give himself a full view of the man’s cock. It was half-hard, slightly red, with a patch of blonde hair above it. Thor balls were also unshaven and rested between the man’s thick, muscled thighs. Stephen instinctively lowered the man’s jeans and briefs even further, probably not even noticing what he was doing, he was so entranced.

It was the first dick he’d ever seen up close apart from his own. And it was Thor’s.  _ Thor’s.  _

It was mouth watering, like every impulse in his body was telling him to suck Thor off.

“Stephen,” Thor said in his low voice. “You may touch me.” It was worded kindly, but Stephen could take the hint. 

Stephen moved so he was at Thor’s side while Thor sat up on the back of the pick up and leaned his head against the back glass. Stephen leaned down, almost resting his head on one of Thor’s thighs while he reached to touch him. He immediately licked his palm and reached over to stroke’s Thor’s shaft, trying to get used to it first. It pulsed in his hand, with every movement of his wrist he could feel a bit of pre-cum trickle from the head, peeking from beneath the foreskin. 

“Can I... Can I blow you?” Stephen asked through a whisper.

“Have you ever done this before, Strange?” 

Stephen shook his head and he swore he felt Thor’s cock twitch against his palm. 

Thor reached to rest his hand against the back of Stephen’s head, gently stroking his hair, while the other grabbed at the base of his cock and pressed it against Stephen’s plump, cupid bow lips. “Well, let me be the tutor this time.”

Stephen almost melted. Or creamed at pants. He wasn’t sure which emotion or feeling this was but he was drowning in it.

Carefully, he enveloped his lips around Thor’s head, getting the feel of it. He knew what he had to do in theory, at least. He’d heard girls talking about and sneaked to read some of his mom’s  _ Cosmopolitan _ magazines that gave tips but it was  _ nothing  _ like actually having a cock in your mouth. It was nothing like a banana at all, it was hot and heavy and slightly salty. Stephen ran his tongue over the head and pulled away, spitting over the length of Thor’s cock before trying to do it again.

Beside him, he heard Thor groan. The fact that he was the one who was making Thor make those noises made him whimper, and try to go past Thor’s head, but every time he did it hit the back of his throat and it almost made his choak. Thor pulled back his head by his hair, making Stephen look at him. 

“Don’t force yourself. You can use your hand to take care of the rest.” 

Stephen nodded, completely in a daze, barely noticing the sting of Thor still pulling his hair before the man pushed his head down back on his cock, following Thor’s instructions. It was trickier than he expected but he managed to find a rhythm, bobbing his head and moving his fist at the same pace. The sloppiest noises of Stephen moaning around Thor’s cock, spit and pre-cum coating the skin. He was too entranced in the sensation to notice that he was growing impossibly hard inside his own briefs, humping uncomfortably against the thick duvet Thor was laid beneath them. 

“Mm, Strange, that’s good. Why did I wait so long to have you do this?” The hand on his hair gripped and helped Stephen move his head up and down faster, practically fucking his mouth. Stephen didn’t know it could feel so good to do this, even if it was a little hard to breath. He grabbed at Thor’s thighs and whimpered, feeling himself panic at the twitching cock inside his mouth. “ _ Fuck _ . Down your throat or on your face?”

Thor pulled his head back by his hair, a stripe of spit connecting his lips to Thor’s cock. He must look like a complete slut. “O-On my face.” Stephen said with a hoarse voice. 

Thor grunted and took his cock, pumping it quickly in front of Stephen’s face. Stephen reached a hand down to his own cock to stroke it, only to realize in horror that he had already cummed while he was sucking off Thor. He whined and closed his eyes -- he at least knew that getting cum on his eyes would most likely sting a lot -- and opened his mouth a bit. That was hot, right? He hoped Thor didn’t think he was gross or anything, he just wanted to taste it.

With a groan, Thor finished over Stephen ‘s face, thick drops of cum landing on his chin, his lips, and his cheeks, some dripping down to Thor’s thighs. It tasted... bad, but he didn’t expect it to taste good or anything. Stephen licked his lips clean before Thor could notice, except Thor was already reaching over for his discarded t-shirt to wipe Stephen face clean.

“Come here, let me help you now.”

Stephen coughed. “I-I’m good. I took care of myself while I... um...” He trailed off, too embarrassing to finish that sentence.

“While you sucked me?”

“Yes.” 

Stephen looked down sheepishly, oddly self conscious now about, well, everything. His weird face, his own lankier body, his inexperience... Stephen prided himself in being smarter that most people.  _ Better _ than them, good enough that he was going to New York in a couple of months and leaving this shit town behind and make  _ something _ of himself. Now, he just felt like every other teenager in the universe: dumb, embarrassing, and shy.

Thor stroked his hair and gestured for him to sit up. “Come here.”

Stephen nodded and moved up, on his knees, but he didn’t realize that Thor meant that he wanted him to straddle him until the man grabbed at his hips. “Let’s get rid of these, shall we?” Thor lowered Stephen’s cum stained briefs until they were hanging at his ankles. Leaving the two of them completely naked, bare and vulnerable. 

_ Please don’t be a dream. Please don’t be a dream.  _

Thor hands travelled from his thin waist to the expanse of his back, pulling him closer into a kiss, oddly tender and cocky all at once. Stephen rested his own hands on Thor’s chest, fingers grazing over his nipples and wondering if the guy would feel the same. 

The kiss was open mouthed and sloppy -- Thor still tasted slightly like alcohol and Stephen’s probably still had traces of the man’s cum. Thor pulled him closer, chest against chest, hands now kneading and groping at Stephen’s ass. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

“You... did?” Stephen asked, trying to flirt back.

“Dreamt about you for many nights, Strange.” Thor began, still touching every last bit of Stephen’s skin. “I knew you were a virgin but I did not expect you to be this pretty.”

“P-Pretty?” 

“Should I not call you that?”

“No. I... I can dig it.” Stephen admitted. “What did you dream about?”

Stephen gave an experimental roll of his hips before Thor spoke, ready for a second round. Thor only smirked in response, lazily rubbing the skin of his hips and thighs. “About touching you under the desk as you taught me. Having you moan while you struggled to read.”

Stephen gulped. “I would think about you fucking me after a game in front of your team.”

Thor gripped his hold on Stephen and held their cocks between each other, stroking both of them slowly. “ _ Shit _ , Strange...”

“Too much?”

“No. By all means, continue.”

Feeling like he suddenly got the upper-hand, Stephen couldn’t help but smile a bit as he spoke. “I would be watching you play and you would keep looking at me from the field. And then I waited for you, um, in the locker room. Then the entire team would come in and watch while we... while you fucked me in the showers.

They could touch me as much as they wanted and jerk off over me but only you got to fuck me. I don’t think you would like to share...”

“I don’t.” Thor presses his lips to the curve of Stephen’s neck, breaking their previous rule about marks and probably leaving a red hickey that he’s going to have a hard time hiding. He doesn’t even care anymore, Stephen moans unabashedly, rocking his hips and dragging his cock against Thor’s, both of them growing fully hard once more. “I did not expect you to have such... specific fantasies. Would you like that? For me to fuck you in front of all the other men in the team you like to ogle at? And what if I did share you, letting all of them have a chance with you?”

Stephen dug his nails into the skin of Thor’s shoulders. “I-I... I like to imagine them all finishing on me or... in me.”

“How would you like me to be the first to do so?” Thor whispered against his ear.

“Now? Here?” Stephen whimpered. 

“Only if you wish to do so.”

Stephen didn’t even give it a second thought before he pressed his lips against Thor’s, resting his forehead against Thor even after pulling away. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like to try that.” He says, and leans in for another kiss, the two of them falling back into their makeshift bed once more. Part of Stephen wishes they could have done this properly, in a real bed under a roof like boyfriends and girlfriends get to do, but knowing his family... that could get him in big trouble.

But the way Thor kissed him almost made him forget it was wrong. If god was supposed to hate this when why did he make it feel so good?

“Thor, please -- I want you to fuck me.” Said Stephen, feeling braver than before.

“Woah there! I have to prepare you. Have you ever fingered yourself before?” Asked Thor in a low, rough voice.

Stephen shook his head and, once again, Thor stared at him hungrily. “ _ Fuck _ . Get on your knees so I can stretch you out. Hold on to the mattress if you need to.”

Carefully, Stephen did as told. He had  _ tried  _ to finger himself before, to the thought of Thor, actually... but trying to reach his own prostate ended up being awkward and more difficult than he thought. Thor, however, made him feel completely at ease, even if the possibility of losing his virginity -- well, his  _ real _ virginity -- made him pretty nervous.  He might be shaking a little.

He heard Thor rummage through his belongings before coming back behind Stephen, heat radiating off of him like a furnace. He felt a large hand come to grab at his ass, drops of something cold and wet falling between it. Stephen tensed, “W-Wh--”

“Relax, Strange. This will help us.” He said, simply. Stephen assumed it was lubricant and calmed down, resting his head against the duvet beneath him, still on his knees. He hitched his hips up almost pleadingly.

Coating his own fingers with the lube, Thor started to rub his finger against Stephen’s hole, almost teasingly. Stephen could feel his entire body burning, almost frozen. The only thing that proved this wasn’t a dream was Thor’s touch and his own trembling, shaky breaths.

Thor leans down to speak. “Is this still alright with you?”

“ _ Please _ .” Stephen barely had the strength to come up with a snarky comment or even something remotely coherent. “Please, Thor. I want it so badly.” 

He’d heard girls say that in the porn tapes he’d borrowed from a friend and watched in secret. Stephen wasn’t sure if it was hot, but it seemed to do the trick for Thor, who had groaned in response and held Stephen steady by his bony hip as he pushed in a finger inside him.

It was... weird. He’d expected it to feel slightly different but it wasn’t bad, either. Stephen couldn’t stop himself from moving back into Thor’s fingers, wanting more. Wanting to get the feel of it. He just wants to impress Thor, make Thor want him just as badly because every time he glanced back Thor just seemed focus on a task and not like a man fingering another, even if he was still hard.

“Feels good.” Stephen said, trying to ease his own tension.

“Would you like another?”

“Yeah. Y-Yes, please.”

“So polite.” Thor quipped, pushing another finger into Stephen as he spoke. Stephen swore he almost yelled --  _ almost  _ \-- but instead he found himself whimpering at the slow stretch and  _ fullness  _ of it. It now this was more like it. “To think that all your stubbornness and attitude is all an act. You’re adorable.”

Stephen tightened his grip on the blanket and closed his eyes. He could cum like this, maybe. If Thor could manage to find his prostate ( _ G-spot? Or is that only for girls? _ ) he would definitely cum before Thor. With two fingers inside him now, Stephen could really feel how thick they were, and the burn was starting to be replaced with a dull, constant pleasure riding through his skin like waves of goosebumps. He shuddered, “Thor, I wanna see you...”

“It will be easier for you like this in your first time. You look nice on all fours.” Thor started to feel up his thighs for good measure. “Next time I’ll have you ride me.”

“A-A next time?”

“Of course. I couldn’t have you only once.” 

Stephen’s whimpered. “Woah.”

Thor made sure to press his third finger against Stephen’s entrance as he spoke, almost trying to distract him, but even the hint of being more full revealed something in Stephen that he didn’t know he had, and he found himself pushing back into Thor’s fingers so they could go as deep as they could. His entire body was burning and all he could do was spread his legs wider and moan. “I can take it. Please, Thor.”

With that, Thor answered his begging and pushed in a third finger inside Stephen, making Stephen whine so suddenly he got scared he would attract some coyotes. He swore he hear Thor laugh. “Relax, I got you.” He said, pressing kisses against the back of Stephen’s neck.

“Thor. That feels real good. Oh, fuck.” Stephen was so tempted to rut against the duvet but he knew it wouldn’t be enough, or that it would be too uncomfortable. “We should’ve done this earlier.”

“All those time I could have fucked you in your room in secret, or in mine. Would you have liked that? Did you think about it before?” Thor asked, pumping his fingers in and out more quickly now, probably inpatient at this point to have Stephen prepared.

“Y-Yeah.” Stephen mumbled, a bit too distracted to focus on whatever Thor was saying. Was he still talking? His eyes fluttered shut, unable to think about anything other than the fact that a part of Thor Odinson’s body was inside of him, soon to be replaced by the man’s cock. One of the most popular guys in school fucking  _ him.  _ “Fuck, Thor. Pinch me, I’m dreaming.”

He heard Thor laugh as he obliged, giving him a small pinch in the back of his thigh that made Stephen blush further. Would it be weird if he asked Thor to do that again? It felt kinda nice. No, it would to weird -- he can save the more advanced stuff for another time. He doesn’t want to take any risks.

Thor began to pull out all of his fingers despite the fact that Stephen couldn’t help but clench around him before feeling oddly... hollow. He shivered despite the heat of the Summer night sticking to his back. “T-Thor? Everything good?”

He felt Thor’s free hand grip against his thigh and a loud groan leave the other man. “Yes I was... distracted by the sight of you.”

“O-Oh. Cool.” Stephen’s heart raced. He brushed his hair from his eye and tucked it behind his ear, looking at Thor over his shoulder. “I.. um, am I ready for you to fuck me now?”

Thor nodded. “Are you sure you still want to do this?”

_ So much. So badly.  _ “Y-Yeah.”

Without much other warning, he felt the head of Thor’s cock press against his entrance and push in so  _ fucking _ slowly. He has no idea if Thor was just trying to be gentle of if he wanted Stephen to feel every bit of burn and stretch that should feel weird but was actually perfect. Stephen wanted to drag out this moment as long as possible but he also couldn’t help but reach behind him and spread himself apart for Thor, his face pressed against the duvet beneath him. 

“By gods, Strange.” Thor hissed, both hands on either of his hips now. 

Stephen gripped the fabric and moaned, breathless. Thor was inside him. This was actually happening. He hadn’t even moved and it already felt like  _ so much _ . 

“Thor, you’re really... big.” He said, dumbly. He’d only seen one porno before and the girl in it would say that a lot -- maybe Thor would like that.  “I don’t think I can take it all.”

Thor chuckled. “I am already completely inside you.” He moved his hips ever so slightly for good measure.

“O-Oh.” Stephen cleared his throat. “You can start moving. If you want.”

Thor did, moving cautiously inside him as if he was made of glass. Stephen wanted to say he wasn’t and that he could take much more, but he would be lying. Every sensation and drag of Thor’s cock against him made his body feel like it was burning even more. Stephen felt one of Thor’s hands drag up and down his back reassuringly as the man began to pick up his pace, making Stephen let out breathless, aching sounds. 

“Is it too much?” Thor asked, clearly trying to restrain himself.

It was, somewhat... but Stephen didn’t want to seem weak or ruin something this good. “N-No, I just... Wanna see you.” It wasn’t a lie, either. Stephen really wanted to look at Thor while the guy fucked him. 

With that, Thor pulled out for a brief moment while Stephen adjusted himself, spreading his legs in front of the man while wiping his own hair from his eyes. His eyes drifted down to Thor’s cock as it pushed back into his body and Stephen couldn’t help but throw his head back, groaning. “Thor... Thor, fuck me. Please.”

Thor didn’t answer, he simply grabbed Stephen by his thighs and moved into him, a bit rougher than Stephen expected. It didn’t hurt at all -- in fact, it felt incredible. But he knew it was going to be feel  _ terrible _ for him tomorrow. That didn’t matter, though, because Thor was leaning down to kiss him. He could feel a bit of scruff on the man’s cheeks, making Stephen both jealous and turned on at the feeling at the same time. Stephen moved his head to rest it against Thor’s shoulder, muffling out any sort of sounds that he was making. 

Out of nowhere, without warning, Thor changed the angle of his thrusts and fucked into his prostate. Stephen’s widened his eyes and practically yelped, heart racing. He’s  _ never _ felt anything that good -- he doubts he ever will. “Thor! Oh my God!”

Thor grunted, “You like that?”

“Yes! Oh, do that again!” Stephen fell back into the duvet, covering his eyes with his arm while Thor held him with one hand at his thigh and another at his side to keep him steady. “I wanna cum like this.”

“Oh?” Thor gasped out, teasing. “Like what?”

Stephen felt a bead of sweat fall from his cheek. He must look horrible -- some sort of beet red, blushing, sweaty mess being debauched completely in the back of his own pickup. Thor leans down to bite at the base of his neck, leaving a soft red mark there that he could easily hide under a t-shirt. “With you... in me. Still fucking me. You can cum in me if you want.”

“I’m wearing protection.”

“I want you to.”

Thor made a sound that could be a yes or a no, Stephen wasn’t sure which one, but he was too distracted by his own pleasure to really think about anything else. He bit his lip and reached down to stroke himself, trying to match the pace of Thor’s ragged and more desperate thrusts, but Stephen was too desperate himself, feeling himself closer to finishing at any moment. 

_ Should I be loud? Should I try to wait it off until Thor cums too? Would he mind if I just came right now? It’s getting kinda hard to hold it -- Oh god. Oh God. _

Thor spoke into Stephen’s ear, still moving. “Stop thinking.”

“I... I-I --” Stephen whimpered out, trying to regain some control but realizing it was completely useless. “I’m gonna.. Oh, fuck.”

“That’s it. That’s it, Strange. Fuck yes.” Thor couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh as he fucked Stephen into his orgasm. Stephen felt his entire body tense, grabbing at Thor shoulders and at the bedsheets with any strength he could muster, which was barely any compared to Thor, who was holding him by his hips to stop him from squirming to much as a came with a high-pitched, broken cry. 

It took him a moment to realize that Thor was still fucking him after his orgasm. The man had not finished himself. Stephen spread his legs further, unable to stop himself from letting out embarrassingly, breathy  _ ah-ah-ah _ sounds. Thor said something in his native language that Stephen couldn’t understand, but he didn’t really care. His head felt like a haze in the nicest way possible.

Thor grabbed onto his thigh, hard enough to possibly leave a mark as he pulled out his cock without yet finishing. Stephen panicked -- was it not good enough? Did he not want to cum like this? He was about to ask what was wrong when he watched Thor take off his condom, gripping at the base of his cock. “Come here.” He said, voice gruff and low.

Stephen blushed and scooted closer until Thor grabbed at his hair and pulled his face right in front of his cock. 

“Can I? On your face?” Thor asked, clearly struggling not to do so then and there.

Stephen nodded, eyes fixed on Thor cock in front of him. He couldn’t resist the urge to open his mouth. Part of him wanted to suck off Thor again.

Thor stroked himself, his free hand holding Stephen’s head steady by his hair, finishing all over Stephen’s face again. This time, Stephen knew exactly what to expect, and wanted to do  _ something _ to impress Thor. He licked any bit of cum that fell near his lips then licked Thor’s cock clean. Thor groaned at the sight of him, giving Stephen a bit of an ego boost. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Stephen bit his lip. “A bit, I guess.” He teased. “That was good. Really good...” Stephen trailed off, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Thor was already reaching for his clothes and giving Stephen his own. Stephen dressed in silence, trying to come up with something to say to fill the awkwardness radiating off him. Now that he was clothed, and thinking about the real world, it was difficult trying to come up with something hopeful.

“Should we may our way back to your home?” Thor asked while buttoning up his jeans. 

“Y-Yeah.” Stephen cleared his throat. “You know you can’t tell anyone about this, right? All that fantasy stuff was just... fantasies. I won’t... tell anyone about you either. Don’t worry.”

Thor nodded. “I would not dream of it.”

Stephen smiled back, laughing when Thor hopped out of the back of the pickup, helping Stephen down as if he was some sort of damsel in distress -- not that Stephen minded, it was sweet. They had to go back to school and normalcy tomorrow, anyway. Might as well enjoy the night as it come. 

Stephen got in the back of the wheel, turning on the radio first before doing anything else. The music calmed him, in a way. He leaned back into his seat and sighed. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just fine. It’s just... weird knowing that I just... uh, had sex.” Stephen mumbled.

“You’re welcome!” Thor beamed. “I hope it was good for your first time.”

“It was. I think you might have ruined my expectations forever.”

Thor shrugged. “Well, you’re going to have a lot of disappointing sex. Part of life.”

Stephen laughed and started the car, hands on the wheel, but spaced out again as Thor waited for the car to move. “Strange?”

“I don’t...” Stephen trailed off. “I don’t want my parents to find out. I really can’t let that happen.”

“It won’t.”

“Hopefully, but I’m still freaked out, y’know?”

They both sat in silence, the only sound between them was the soft noise of the radio in the background. He just had a great night with his biggest crush, why the hell did Stephen feel like he was about to cry?

“If you would like, you can stay with me for the night.”

Stephen perked up. “You sure your parents won’t mind?”

“They won’t. They like you. The only one who can’t tolerate you is my brother.”

Stephen sniffed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that. Thanks, Thor.”

“I figured that you would like to get used to what my room looks like now that we have a new... arrangement.” 

Stephen blushed again. “You... really want to do this again? I thought you were just saying that in the heat of the moment.”

“I would very much like to, if that’s alright with you.”

Stephen leaned in to kiss Thor again, mustering all the courage he could, and smiled. “Yeah, that would be cool.”


End file.
